


The Performance Artist

by Hitoshi__Shinso



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi__Shinso/pseuds/Hitoshi__Shinso
Summary: A short origin story for Wigfrid, written before The Curtain Calls was released.
Kudos: 7





	The Performance Artist

Sarah peered around the curtain, impatiently watching the magician who was still performing on stage. It was only 30 minutes until the play started, and she was going to be the lead! She retrieved her plastic spear and viking helmet from the prop room, testing the unbalanced feeling of the spear in her hands and fitting the helmet on her head, careful not to disturb her recently braided red hair. The braids were so tight that they were uncomfortable, but not unbearable. Sarah was extremely passionate about her acting career, and had been looking forward to this day for a very long time. She loved to get invested in every character she played, no matter how small the part. She lived the life of each, from random citizen to Shakespearean princess. Finally, it was time for her paramount role: Wigfrid the Viking Warrior. Wigfrid was the brave and brash hero of this show, and Sarah's absolute favorite character from any play. She had memorized her backstory and lines to the point of obsession, and even could speak like an ancient Norse viking. It was all in the o's. For Sarah, it was a dream come true to finally be Wigfrid.  
There was a loud popping noise on stage, which distracted Sarah from her enthusiastic thoughts. Again, she directed her attention to the magician. He called himself Maxwell the Great, and if she was being honest, she didn't think that title fit him. Something about this magician felt very wrong to her. She had seen many of them in her acting career; Maxwell was hardly the first to perform on the same stage as her. He had the charisma and wit of most magicians, but the unusual thing - Sarah realized as she watched him - was that his apparent emotions never changed the look in his eyes. While he announced his finale with a smooth, captivating voice, his eyes remained trapped with the same look of despair, like like those of man who had lost everything. Maybe he's good at acting, Sarah thought, but you can't fool the master.  
The old, mysterious book Maxwell held on the table in front of him began to spark, and the audience cheered. Then, it seemed like something was going wrong. The table started to shake, the book was sparking more and more, and Maxwell himself even looked concerned. Sarah winced, not sure what to expect, but she could tell something bad was coming. As long as it doesn't ruin the play... She thought as she rolled her eyes and turned from the scene. As she took her first step back toward the prop room, there was a deafening explosion. The last thing she could remember before falling unconscious was the strange sensation of being pulled back through the curtains. 

\---

A hard marble ground was against her back when she finally stirred. It was dark, and her head felt heavy. It took her a few moments to realize that her helmet was the source of these problems, and she wearily raised her arm to remove it from over her eyes. Holding the cold metal helmet in her lap, she examined it, baffled by the sudden change. What happened... where am I? Sarah fiddled nervously with the unicorn decoration on top, examining her surroundings. She was sitting on the ground, with her back against a strange marble arch. Rose vines climbed the arch's pillars toward a small drawn curtain, the thorns barely avoiding her arms. She stood shakily, her foot tapping against a spear on the ground in front of her. Like the helmet, it now appeared much more genuine. She turned to the arch and wondered if it was some kind of doorway. However, if it was, there was no way for her to pass through it.  
The environment around Sarah was eerie and unfamiliar, and it was slowly getting darker. That magician's spell must have sent her to this place by mistake. Now she could definitely think of some choice words to better describe Maxwell. The bright green grass and colorful flowers surrounding her did nothing to calm her rising panic, as in the distance she could see a thick forest of pine trees, crawling with spiders nearly the size of her head. She turned around, now looking towards a barren land of giant boulders and even larger one-eyed birds. Sarah started to hyperventilate. After all, this was only what she could see through the dense fog, so she could only imagine what other monstrosities lurked out of sight. Worst of all, there was no way out of this place. It would take someone much braver than herself to survive in a place like this, considering she had barely taken a step and already felt lightheaded from panic. She couldn't do this. She was just a boring theater geek.  
Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm herself down. She realized something, slowly looking at the helmet she held. I can't do this... She thought, but Wigfrid can. When she fit the helmet on her head, she started to feel more confident. The tight braids in her hair were just right. She picked up the spear, it fitting perfectly in her hands, and grinned as she noticed how sharp it was. She was a courageous viking warrior, and nothing could stop her. She was Wigfrid. “I am göing tö cönquer this wörld!” Wigfrid shouted, raising her spear to the sky. She set off to face her foes with determination, leaving the portal, and Sarah, behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
